This invention relates to a game assembly which involves skill and intellect of the players when strategically orienting and placing a series of stacked cubes containing passageways so as to affect the path of a ball dropped through interconnected passageways contained therein and simultaneously adversely affecting the path of a ball dropped by an opponent through the stacked cubes to achieve a specified goal.